


Not So Dead

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not So Dead

Clint is presumed to be dead after Ultron. However he is alive thanks to his mutant powers he kept a secret. Steve is the only person who knows. What happens when Steve calls him for help and everyone is shocked to see him alive, most of all Natasha, who is still grieving.


End file.
